I Want Everything With You
by Peyt fan 4ever
Summary: So in episode 9 of Season 1, what if Brooke would have never been in Lucas's room when Peyton confessed how she really felt. This is my version of Junior Year and beyond. So much has changed, but somethings always stay the same. Leyton. Read please.
1. Dreams Come True

**(A/N) Hello my fellow One Tree Hill lovers. It's me again. I know it has seriously been forever since I have updated my other story. For those who were reading that it is on a long hiatus until I get inspiration for it and it will have a chapter added explaining why.. Anyways, this story is my baby. I have been working on it for 2 years and I'm not yet completely finished with it but I know where its going and have it all mapped out. I have actually been contemplating whether I want to add it, but I decided to go for it. WARNING: This story is a T rated story. It will have some M rated moments, but I will let you know when they will be in a chapter. (This Chapter is a T, but has some M relations toward the end.**

**So now on with the story… This story is about Peyton & Lucas. (of course) It is set back in Junior year and it is pretty much my way of putting season 1. There are a lot of changes though some story lines are the same. Some story lines the show used for certain characters will be used on different characters in this story.**

**Sorry for the longgggg AN. Read, Please review, its greatly appreciate, and most importantly Enjoy! (: -Shelby.**

**(FLASHBACKS&THINGS FROM SHOW ARE IN ITALIC!)**

_"Lucas, I made a mistake. When you said you wanted to be with me, I got scared… and I pushed you away…"_

_"Peyton…"_

_"But the truth is I want all the same things you want. I do. And I want them with you."_

_Lucas smiled and walked closer to the beautiful blonde. He rested his hand on her neck gently and looked down at her. "I want everything with you."_

Peyton smiled and exhaled loudly in relief. "I want us." Lucas nodded and smiled. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers as she melted into his embrace.

***The next day***

"Peyton walked down the school hallway. She smiled as she met the gaze of the gorgeous blue eyed boy, he smiled back to her and shut his locker beginning to walk to her. He reached her and grabbed her hand then kissed her lips. She chuckled softly. "Morning."

He smiled. "Walk you to English?" She nodded.

They both wrapped an arm around each other and walked down the hall attached at the hip. Heads turned and whispers were heard, and Peyton and Lucas knew that word about them as a couple would fly.

"Hey Broody." Brooke said taking a seat across from Lucas on the bench. "Hi Brooke."

Brooke realized the silent awkwardness. "Lucas, its OK. Peyton already told me about last night."

"She did?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you two. Seriously. It was about time the two of you came to your senses." And she was. Brooke was happy for the two blondes. She didn't see her and Lucas working out so she liked the fact that she just knew Peyton and him would.

"You sure?" He questioned again. Not wanting to cause a problem with the two girls.

Brooke smiled. "Definitely." She paused and took a deep breath. "Here's the thing. And that's if I know one thing its that Peyton deserves to be happy more than anyone. She's been through so much and she's so strong. But she spends to much time making sure everyone around her is happy and not enough time making sure she is. She is amazing and she has a big heart, and she is trusting you with it. So am I. Just. Don't screw it up, OK?"

Lucas smiled, he liked Brooke and admired how great of a friend she was to Peyton. "I wont, and I never planned to."

"Oh. I know you wont… Cause if you do you have to answer to me." Brooke smirked and they both laughed.

Peyton walked up and took a seat by Lucas. "What's so funny?" She asked confused.

"Oh nothing. Were just talking about you." Brooke teased.

"Only good things I hope." Peyton inquired.

"As always." The brunette grinned.

Lucas laughed at there banter and looked to his watch. "I gotta get home, my moms calling from Italy at 4 and I promised Keith I'd be there."

"Yeah I have to get home. Text you later ?" Brooke said walking away.

The couple laughed and shook their heads at the retreating brunette. "So, Keith's going to _try _and make supper tonight. You want to come over?"

"Sure." Peyton smiled softly.

"5:30?"

"Sounds good."

"Great." They shared a kiss and walked to their separate cars.

"So Luke, Thanks for being home tonight. I know it meant a lot to your mom that she got to talk to you." Keith said as he closed the oven door.

"Yeah, its no problem. I like talking to my mom. I just wish she wouldn't worry about me so much."

"Luke. She's your mom, she'll always worry about you." Lucas nodded and went back to setting the table for three. "So uh, this girl that's coming over. What's the story?"

"Peyton is…"

"Wa, wa, wa, wait a minute." Keith stuttered. "Peyton Sawyer?" Lucas nodded. "Wow… Man you have had the biggest crush on her forever. How'd you get her to finally talk to you." Keith teased with a chuckle.

Lucas glared and then laughed, although he was a little embarrassed. "I guess I just got the charm."

Keith smirked. "So is she the tattoo mystery girl?"

"No that would be Brooke." Lucas laughed.

"Wait, you're telling me you got two cheerleaders?"

"Its not like that. Brooke went on a date, had fun and didn't work out. Peyton's my girlfriend. It's different with her."

"Define _different_."

"Brooke and I are friends, Peyton and Brooke are best friends. And Peyton is my girlfriend."

"What's so different?"

"Well… I love Peyton." He admitted.

Keith was a little shocked. "Does uh she know that?"

"No. And I don't think I'll be telling her for a while."

"Why not?"

"We just started dating. Its pretty serious already I guess. But with are recent history I don't want to freak her out. Its complicated." Lucas explained, not fully getting his reasoning himself.

"Alright. You just started dating a gorgeous cheerleader and your bringing her here, for my cooking? Hah! Good luck with that." Keith laughed.

Lucas joined him. "Don't worry. I don't think she's going anywhere anytime soon."

"Really?" Keith speculated. They both looked toward the door as the door bell rang.

"I guess I'm just a lucky guy." Lucas said, then opened the door and greeted the blonde with a quick kiss. "Hey you." Peyton smiled and returned with a "Hi." She then lifted her arms showing the object she was holding. "I brought pie." She said, smiling sweetly.

Lucas grinned. "Looks great." They shared another quick kiss and Lucas faintly heard Keith whisper to himself. "Lucky, Ill say." Peyton pulled away and looked at her boyfriend with a raised brow.

He just smiled and shook his head as he pulled her inside. "Keith, Peyton. Peyton, this is my Uncle Keith."

"Hi, Uncle Keith." Peyton replied sweetly.

As the shook hands he quickly spoke with a smile. "How you doing?"

"Good." She smiled, looking at Lucas who smiled in return.

As they waited for the food the three moved their conversation to the living room.

"So Peyton, what does your dad do for a living?"

"He's a captain for a dredging boat."

"That's cool. Must keep him away a lot though?"

"Yeah, he's not home very often. But we keep in touch."

Keith just nodded, feeling she didn't like the subject to much. They all paused when they heard a ringing from the kitchen. "That must be the oven?" Keith smiled and proceeded to get up.

Lucas laughed. "Actually Keith, that's the fire alarm."

"Oh boy." Keith quickly got up and moved to the kitchen as Lucas and Peyton both stayed on the couch and laughed to themselves.

They both quieted down as Keith walked back into the living room, he sat the pan down and wiped his hand back and forth over it trying to stop the steam that was coming out of the burnt black chicken casserole.

Peyton and Lucas feel into a quite fit of giggles again, Keith looked to the teens and smiled. "Sorry." Keith smiled innocently.

"You know what I like?" Keith and Lucas both looked at the curly blonde. "Pizza." She smiled. They all laughed.

"Pizza it is." Keith laughed as he walked to the kitchen to order.

Peyton looked at her watch. They had just finished picking up from there pizza and where no talking and it was almost 10:00. "Jezzz. Its that late already?" As all three looked to their watches in disbelief Peyton stood. "I should get home. School tomorrow."

"Right." Keith and Lucas both got up. Keith and Peyton shared a little hug. "Nice to meet you Peyton."

"You too, Keith." She finished.

"Ill walk you out." Lucas said as he got up and walked her to the door, both of them stepping out on the porch. Lucas smiled and then sighed. "I'm sorry. This probably isn't your idea of a first date."

"Hey, No, I had fun." Peyton replied honestly.

"Look, Ah, I'm not good at this. I mean. Your like my first real girlfriend."

"Well that's OK because you're my first real boyfriend."

"Huh? What about Nathan?"

"Well Nathan wasn't much of a real boyfriend if you know what I mean." As Lucas sighed. She realized what she had just said to her boyfriend about her and his brother. "Sorry." She whispered with a scrunched face. Peyton felt the silence. "I should go." Peyton began to walk away. Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her back unexpected and pressed his lips to hers. Lucas pulled away and Peyton kept her eyes closed, not wanting it to end.

"Sorry." He said quietly. Peyton nodded. Then wrapped her arms around him again, pressing there lips together in a searing kiss. And that's where they stood. On the porch outside of Lucas's front door, lips locked. All Peyton could think about was that this was the one boy I could fall in love with. Actually, the one boy I _was_ in love with…

**4 months later…**

Lucas Scotts eyes fluttered open and instantly a smile formed on his face at the sight before him. He watched as the beautiful. Very naked. Blonde began to stir from her sleep. As her eyes began to flutter open, he scouted closer and kissed the top of her head. "Morning Babe." He whispered into her ear.

Peyton rolled herself around into her embrace and dug her head into his chest. "Uh hu. To early." She replied.

Lucas laughed at her antics. 'Babe. Come on."

Peyton moved her head now resting her chin on his chest so she could see him. "I cant believe the rehearsal dinner is tonight."

"I know. Me neither. It seems like yesterday it was our first kiss. But tomorrow your all mine." He grinned. And kissed her hands that were entwined with his.

She smiled at him. "I'm already yours. But after tomorrow your stuck with me."

Lucas laughed a little. "Well that is perfectly fine with me my love." And her smile only grew.

"Good." She spoke seductively as she pressed herself against him and kissed him deeply.

"Hmmm." Lucas rolled himself on top of her and Peyton squealed then gasped as Lucas hands began roaming her body and his lips met hers heatedly. Their hand both roamed each others body's and there lips stayed locked in a fierce kiss only breaking apart when are became a necessity. Lucas kissed her cheeks then moved to her neck pressing sweet kisses to her jaw line and collar bone.

Soon Lucas's hands roamed along her body down her thighs till they stopped in between her legs, making Peyton gasp and access was quickly granted as his fingers moved in her in frantic, teasing movements. Peyton closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying herself and brought her hands down his tight chest, stopping just above his happy trail. Then she stroke him once, twice, until their hands began moving in sync.

The alarm clock sounded abruptly pausing their movements as Luke moved up to hit the alarm clock off he then bent down and peeked her lips before slowly pulling his fingers from her. Peyton sighed and pouted her bottom lip, this was definitely not how she wanted this to end.

"I think I need a cold shower." He smirked.

Peyton giggled. "Well how about we just take a shower together, to save water of course." She added quickly.

"Mmmm. Really?"

"Mmm Hmmm. If were going to be late, we are going to be late together."

Lucas laughed and kissed her quickly before she slipped out from under their covers and ran to the bathroom giggling as Lucas watched her bare retreating body he smirked to himself and followed her.

God she was beautiful. He had dreamed of waking up next to Peyton Sawyer since he was 14 years old but never thought it would happen. Now at 16 he was marrying her tomorrow. It was a dream come true, She was his dream come true.

"Hey Karen?"

"Yes?"

"When do these cakes need to go over to the river court tonight?" Keith asked.

"Brooke said to bring them around about 5:30-6:00." Karen yelled from her place at the table in the café.

Keith laughed to himself as he took a seat next to her. "What?" She questioned.

"Nothing. I just still cant believe your letting them get married. I mean you are like the coolest Mom ever." Keith explained.

"Yeah well Lucas and Peyton are happy. Who am I to take that away from them. Besides I love Peyton like she was my daughter."

"Well after tomorrow she will be." Keith responded.

"Yeah." Karen laughed. "Lucas couldn't have meet a better girl." She paused. 'I'm doing the right thing right? Letting them do this?"

Keith squeezed her shoulder. "Yeah. I think you are. I know one day Peyt and Lucas are going to look back and really appreciate you for this. I mean more than they already do, the already worship you for all you have done for them."

Karen smiled to him and got up. "I'm going to go call Brooke and make sure she has everything for tonight." Karen kissed Keith's cheek. "Thank you." She smiled and walked off.

He loved her, but she didn't know. Would she ever?

Lucas smiled as he walked out of the steaming bathroom to find Peyton drying her hair with just a little towel wrapped around her.

He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist then left a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder. She turned in his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. " I love you." She whispered.

He kissed her forehead and rested his hand on her back rubbing circles. "I love you too, Peyt."

She kissed his chest then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't believe its finally here."

"Me neither." He smirked and kissed her,, quickly deepening it. Peyton quickly realized where he was going with this and looked to the clock seeing it was 7:45, she pulled away. "Come on Luke. We have to be to school at 8:30." He sighed but nodded.

"Now I." She said as she grabbed her clothes. "Am going to change in the other room."

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Because if we both get changed in here we'll never get to school." She smirked with her eye brow raised, almost challenging him to argue.

He sighed once again in disappointment. Even though he knew it was true. He watched her leave the room and proceeded to get dressed.

**End of Chapter one.**

**(A/N) Just to clear up some stuff. Peyton and Lucas now live together in the apartment that Karen helped them get. They are getting married tomorrow and the rehearsal dinner is tonight at the river court and Brooke is planning it. Hope that helped a little. If you have anymore questions just ask in a P.M. or review. **

**Please Review. I really appreciate it and it gives me motivation to update. (:**

**Next Chapter… LP's Rehearsal Dinner and some flashbacks.(:**

**Xoxo. Oth Fans.-Shelby.**


	2. Always & Forever

**So I don't think it is possible for me to apologies or even explain how freaking long the wait on this chapter was... After season 6 ended and left my HIGHLY disappointed it was hard to get back into the swing of things. That is no excuse, but any who, I'm sorry. Let's get on with the story, you've waited long enough! Review and let me know is there is still any interest in this still!**

**Chapter 2: Always & Forever:**

Lucas and Peyton walked down the hallway hand in hand. It had been a big change since they first did this four months ago. Now there was no gossip about it, but only smiles and a few waves from the people closest to the couple.

People loved the fact of Peyton and Lucas. They loved that a kid like him could get a girl like her. Mostly because people enjoyed seeing the couple so genuinely happy with each other. It was a rare occurrence in this town after all.

They were young, no doubt about it. And maybe they were crazy, stupid, and this was completely insane and never work. But more importantly they were in love, and there was definitely no doubt about that.

Peyton smiled to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was in love. For the first time ever, and happy, truly happy. She didn't remember the first time she actually was content like she was. Now at 16 she was marring the person who she loved more than anyone in this world, and that made her smile like an idiot.

The happy couple was brought out of the separate little daydreams they had been having when a jumpy Brooke Davis came running up to them excitedly. "What's up, Brooke?" Peyton said with a smirk at the excited state her best friend was in.

"Oh my God, your rehearsal dinner is coming together so well! It's going to be amazing!" Broke squealed making the two blondes in front of her chuckle.

"Great!" Peyton said still laughing at her friend.

"It is isn't it?" Brooke replied. As if anything she was planning would be anything less then perfect. They all paused as the bell sounded signaling their first class. Brooke grabbed for Peyton's hand and pulled her along down the hallway. "Come on, Blondie. I need to talk to you."

Peyton looked to Lucas silently communicating with their eyes that he would be meeting up with her later and she should go with her best friend.

Once the girls got out of sight Brooke began. "So you never told me what happened when Lucas proposed."

"Brooke it's been a month since then." Peyton replied but a corner of her mouth still lifted as she thought of the memory.

"I know P., but I still want to know how it was! Please…"

_It was after Lucas and Keith's car accident. Lucas and Peyton had been dating for 3 moths. _

_Peyton had sat her computer drawing a strip for THUD. She looked up at him lightly knocking at her door to her room. "Luke! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at home resting." It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see her beloved boyfriend; she was just worried about him after he'd nearly gone and gotten himself killed. She walked over to him and he instantly wrapped his good arm around her then kissed her forehead._

"_I know, I just… I had to come see you." He whined as they made their way to the bed to sit. "I need you Peyt; I need to be with you." He continued as a lump in his throat began to rise._

_Peyton smiled and could feel the tears forming in her eyes. He was so weak right now; it broke her heart to see him like this. But the truth was she needed him too, more than ever. She loved him more than anyone else in the world. _

_Long ago had Peyton decided to give up the act of hiding her feelings. With Lucas she really had no choice. He was different and he always seemed to get what she really felt out of her anyways. He'd changed her, and she knew it was for the better. She no longer hid her feelings. Well at least not from him._

"_I love you Peyt, so much." He whispered to her._

_Peyton smiled as her tears finally brimmed over and spilled down her cheeks. "I love you, Lucas Scott."_

_He beamed at her. He began to reach into his pocket and grab the box. Peyton felt herself tense as she seen the box slip out of Lucas' hand and fall to the floor._

"_Shit." Lucas muttered and reached for the box. He became dizzy with his quick movement and slipped of the bed and onto the floor._

"_Luke!" Peyton was quickly on the floor with him. _

_He smiled weakly and held the now open box out to her. Her eyes widened and she felt her heart stop. It was a beautiful ring, it had a huge diamond in the middle and two little diamonds on each side if it. It was beautiful and silver and everything she could ever imagine it being._

"_I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, more than anything. I want everything with you, baby, always and forever. As long as I have you by my side nothing else matters."_

_He smiled at her. He knew it was early, but it felt so right with her. He saw the tears brimming in her eyes and then watched as he rolled down her face and he hoped they were happy tears. "Hey…" He whispered soothingly and wiped the tears away from her cheeks only to have them replaced with new ones. "It's okay, babe."_

"_I love you." She chocked out through her steady tears._

_He couldn't help but smirk a little at her. "I love you. I know it's going to be hard, but I don't know. It's just, I need you and I want us, together." Peyton smiled. "Always and Forever." He paused. "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you Peyton, so why wait?" He stayed silent, trying to gage her reaction._

_She began to nod her head._

"_What?"_

"_Yes.." she grinned._

"_Yes?" He question excitedly._

"_Yes!" She said again for confirmation and smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck._

_He grinned like a fool and kissing her forcefully. Putting every emotion he had in that moment into that one kiss. He pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers while slipping the ring onto her finger. He gently pressed his lips to hers._

"_I love you." He whispered into her neck._

"_And I love you." She whispered back with so much love in her words as she clutched on to him tighter._

_It was the perfect moment; she really just never wanted it to end._

_They slowly got up and lay together on her bed just holding each other as close as possible._

Peyton walked out into the quad and to the lunch table where Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Skillz, Mouth, and Bevin all sat. She took a seat next to Lucas and he quickly pecked her lips in greeting, than slung an arm around her shoulder.

"So…" Skillz trailed off after trying to break the long awkward silence that had developed throughout their little table.

Everyone stayed silent… Except Peyton of course. "Okay, come on guys. How is this awkward? We're all friends. Seriously?" She smiled for good measure, trying to lighten the Debbie downer mood.

Bevin couldn't help but answer to Peyton's little rant. "Probably cause you two are getting married, Haley and Nate are not talking, and cause Brooke told everyone that you were preggers! Duh…" Bevin spoke with her usual loud, cheery, dumb blonde voice.

"Right..." Peyton whispered. She now wished she hadn't said anything at all.

Where is Nate anyway?" Skillz asked, but also instantly regretted his words when Haley through daggers his way. "Sorry."

And following on the Brooke telling people Peyton was preggers. Peyton is not pregnant, but when Peyton told Brooke that she was getting married the brunette instantly figured 16 plus marriage has to equal preggers. Well at least it did in Brooke's world. Brooke had apologized to her child hood best friend every second and after Peyton had told her for the 100th time that all was forgiven Brooke still felt terrible. So throwing the rehearsal dinner for them was her final way to make it up to her friends.

"So …" Skillz was cut off.

"Soon to be Scott." Brooke chimed in with a grin. Making Peyton blush and Lucas plant a kiss to the top of her head when he noticed the redness appearing on her cheeks. God, she was adorable.

"Yes. Soon to be Scott." He said to satisfy Brooke. "Anyways…" He was once again cut off, but this time by the bell signaling the end of their lunch period.

As everyone began to get up Skillz followed suit and looked to his blonde friend, "Can I talk to you?"

Peyton nodded to him and turned to her fiancé, "See you next hour?" She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before turning to Skillz and wrapping an arm around him playfully.

As they walked down the abandoned hallway Skillz began to talk. "So how you been doing Sawyer?"

"I'm really good." She said with a bright smile. At that he just nodded his mind consumed with other thoughts. "Okay, Skillz. What is really going on?" She questioned.

He sighed, "Okay… So uhm… I kind of heard… Well… Uhm…" He stuttered, not really knowing how to start this conversation.

"Skillz! What's this about?" She smiled, sensing his nervousness, she =tried to calm him a little.

"I heard a rumor that you and Haley were both pregnant!" He finally blurted out.

"What!" Peyton said incredulously. She paused for a minute and thought. "Wait! That's what's going on with Haley and Nathan. She's pregnant! And Nathan probably flipped! OMG! That's so it! That's what's wrong, Skillz!" She said almost excited that she had finally figured out what was wrong with two of her best friends.

"I think you might be right, Shawty." He said. "But, what are we gonna do about it?"

Peyton took a moment to think up a plan. "I got it, tonight at the dinner we offer her something to drink and if she takes it or not we have our answer, I guess." Peyton shrugged.

"You got an evil mind Peyton Sawyer. I like it." He said with a smirk.

"I have my days." She smiled proudly to herself.

A silence washed over the two as they kept walking through the school. "So are _you_?"

She gave a look of confusion.

He quickly clarified. "Are _you_ pregnant?"

She smiled. "No. Contrary to what Brooke thought, I'm not. The marriage is strictly just based on love, nothing more or less than that." She said keeping the smile on her face and a glimmer in her eyes.

He nodded liking the happiness that was shining off of her as she talked about her soon to be marriage. "Alright, and you do know if you were. That you could talk to me, right?" He said to clarify. He wanted her to know that he cared without actually having to get all emotional and flat out say it. He knew that Peyton would understand what he was meaning. In a short amount of time the became close and her really liked Peyton, she was a great friend, and a perfect match for his man Lucas.

She nodded appreciatively. "Yeah, I know. Thanks Skillz."

"So, are you happy?"

"I'm happy." She answered simply.

"Good." He gave her a tight hug as they reached their separate doors and they parted.

Haley sat in her geometry class completely zoned out of what the teacher was saying, and in her own thoughts. Which she was brought out of when a note was thrown to her desk. She looked to see who it was from. She turned around only to see the brunette boy that had been consuming her thoughts staring back.

She shook her head, aggravated, but still proceeded to open the letter as she turned around to face the front.

_Haley,_

_I know you are pissed at me, but you know I love you and you have to know I didn't mean any of what I said or did. Can we please talk after school? Please…_

_I love you and I'm sorry babe, you have to trust me on this one…_

_-Nathan._

She turned around to look at him and he flashed her a hopeful smile. She turned forward in her seat grabbing the note and ripping it in half then getting up to quickly throw it away.

He had to hide the hurt in his eyes as she sat back down all the while glaring at him. He hid behind his book not paying attention to the teacher or anyone else for the rest of the class period. When the bell rang he quickly grabbed his stuff and dashed out of the room.

Lucas sat in his last class of the day when he was announced to head straight to the gym.

Now as he walked through the gym only to find Whitey in the center of the half court line he wondered what was so important that he was getting pulled out of class for.

"Come here son." Whitey said as Lucas made his way to him. Whitey spoke again. "You've come along way since we first talked here in this gym, you know." Lucas nodded, still a little confused as to why he was here, but still listening intently to what the elder man was saying to him.

"Lucas I'm proud of you son. I know the school wasn't completely ecstatic when they heard two of their students were getting married, but I wanna tell you that it doesn't matter what the hell everyone else thinks, and only what you and Blondie think and fell."

Lucas smiled at Whitey's nickname for the curly blonde and nodded, surprised by what all the man was saying.

"You're young Lucas. But I also remember being young and in love and if I could have done back and married my dear Camilla earlier… God, I would have." Lucas could hear the pain in Whitey's voice as he spoke about his late wife. "Son you can't turn back time, but you can catch every moment you have with the ones you love, so do that Lucas. And let Peyton help you, you two are meant to be don't let her go.. Because, because you can't take it back Luke. You, you can't take it back…" He whispered as the tears spilled over his eyes and he walked away from the young boy. Lucas watched his coach walk away with tears in his eyes.

Lucas thought about everything Whitey had said for a very long time. Now as he sat on the bleachers of the empty gym, the events of the past half a year playing through in his mind.

He joined the Varsity basketball squad, made out with 2 cheerleaders, became friends with his brother, got in a serious accident with his uncle, his mom and uncle had finally made up, and now he was marrying the girl of his dreams, the girl he only dreamed of talking to but never worked up to courage to, _his_ girl.

It was crazy that your entire life could be changed in that short of time. For better or worse. He decided that it was definitely for better for him. He was in love, happier then ever, and getting married tomorrow. It was all just too surreal.

Brooke was happy to hear the sound of the bell ending her last period class and the day of school. Lately school was not her favorite, well it never really was. As of late though things had been complicated and she really just did not enjoy this place. With everything with Nathan, Haley, and her… she just wished things were better, easier…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very bubbly looking Peyton Sawyer.

"Hey!" The blonde said cheerfully. "So, what are you doing right now ?"

"I'm heading over to the river court to finish stuff up for tonight, you are not aloud to come with ." She smiled as they walked to Peyton's locker.

Peyton opened her locker as they reached it and grabbed her bag then closed the door and spoke. "Well I just thought maybe you would like to come and see the finishes on the dress with me, but if you're busy then I guess…"

"I'm so there!" Brooke interrupted with a squeal, her plans at the river court forgotten.

Peyton laughed as Brooke wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started for the door excited about seeing the dress.

"Oh crap!" Peyton said clapping her hands together as they stopped walking. "I need to find Luke…" She trailed off as he walked out of the gym doors and straight to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his forehead on hers with a smile and a whispered hello.

"Hey. Where've you been?"

He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his side as the three made their way out of the door. "No where. Whitey just wanted to talk to me."

"Oh, about what?" She thought out loud.

"You." He smirked. He pressed a kiss to her smiling lips.

Brooke rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. The really were adorable. She was used to her friends doing this by now though. It never really bothered her, but luck for her Peyton would never let her feel like a third wheel for long. Another thing Brooke loved so much about her best friend.

The couple pulled away and grinned at each other. "So what are you two girls up too?"

"Oh you know, girl stuff." Peyton said innocently. Lucas quirked an eyebrow. "Stuff for tomorrow." She finished.

"Like… Dress stuff?" He questioned then looked to Brooke.

"Oh no Scott. I'm not helping you out here, ask Blondie." She grinned.

He directed his eyes back to her. She just smiled, nodded, kissed him sweetly and turned. "I'll see you at home." She waved.

"Love you." He called after her retreating form.

"You too!" She called back with a smile and a wink.

He smiled to himself and remembered the first time she had come home to tell him about the dress she had finally found.

"_Hey." He said as she plopped down on their bed next to him._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against his before kissing him lovingly. "I found it." She had whispered against his lips._

"_What?" He said with a found smile._

"_I found the dress." There was much excitement laced in her voice._

"_That's great Peyt." He said excited for his fiancé._

"_I know." She laughed and then melted into his embrace as they lay cuddled on their bed._

"_Always and forever." He had whispered into her hair before pressing a kiss to the top of her curls. "Always and forever." She whispered back._

Peyton lay in the warm bath water, tucked away perfectly in his strong arms.

She was grateful for the bubble bath he had put together for them. The small amount of bubbles and the red rose peddles floating on top of the water were amazing. Along with the little candles he had placed around the tub to light the room and fill it with a beautiful scent.

Now as they lay in the tub she felt the weight of the last few weeks fall of her shoulders. It had been crazy hectic and she was excited to relax with friends and family tonight.

She felt her squeeze her tighter into his side and she smiled and tucked her head in between the crop of his neck and shoulder. She kissed his neck lovingly then nuzzled her nose against the same spot. "I love you, so much Luke."

He smiled down at her and gingerly ran his hand up and down her arm. He looked into her perfect green eyes. "I love you too Peyton. I promise I always will." He said it with so much love and adoration that, if it was possible, she fell even more in love with him at that moment.

She smiled and scouted herself up to reach his lips then kissed him deeply.

When Brooke walked into the Sawyer/Scott household she expected to see the two tangled in the sheets in their bedroom. It wouldn't be the first, and definitely not the last time it would happen she was sure.

But it was much to her surprise when she walked through the door to find the two in the kitchen. Peyton, clothed, well at least in a t-shirt and little shorts, propped up on the counter with Lucas rested firmly between her legs in boxers. She was quite shocked. The two were making out and she decided she was happy to show up when she did, any later and she more than likely would have been walking in on the scene that had been playing in her mind before she had opened the door.

Peyton and Lucas jumped slightly, but separated and looked over to there new visitor.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said acknowledging her friend, "What are you doing here?"

"More like what are the two of you doing here? You're going to be late for your own rehearsal dinner!" Brooke squeaked to the couple of the night. She was highly upset that they were not there yet.

Lucas laughed at his friend. "We where just about to go get ready, alright Mommy Brookie? He teased.

"Watch it Scott." She warned and pointed a finger at him.

Her action causing the two blonde teenagers to laugh. "Okay we'll go get dressed Mommy. I promise." Lucas continued to tease her.

He grabbed the blondes hand and helped her down off the counter and headed down the hall.

"Oh, no Broody!" Brooke said. "You go get your stuff and change in the other room. And you, are coming with me."

"Why?" Lucas asked confused.

"Because I know you two, and if I leave you two alone together we will never leave." Brooke smiled as the two blushed, she grabbed Peyton's hand and walked into the bedroom, throwing Lucas' clothes at him and then shutting the door with no further words.

Lucas Scott wasn't quite ready for the surprise he got 20 minutes later when Peyton came walking down the hall from their room.

He was fully dressed and ready within `5minutes of being kicked out of his own room and had spent the remainder of his time alone waiting in the living room, _impatiently._

When she finally appeared in the living room he jumped up. He decided that she was wroth the wait immediately (like there would've been any other choice anyways.) She was breathtaking. She wore a black strapless dress that stopped just above the knee. It was tight around her breasts and waist then flowed around her long tan legs. Her hair was, of course, curly. It rested on her shoulders, some of her brown highlights shining through her blonde.

She was breathtaking, which is why when he tried to udder a word all that came out of his gaping mouth was a whispered, "Wow…"

She smiled, that smile he loved so much. He walked closer to her grabbing her hand and spinning her around slowly to take a better look at the dress. He pulled her into his embrace and grinned wolfishly at her. "You look amazing Peyt… No, you look..." He trailed of again, the words just not coming to him when this beautiful girl was in his arms. "They need to invent a new word to describe how good you look."

She blushed at his words , her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

He lent down and kissed her, first sweetly. Then again more passionately, his own way of letting her know that if this was any other situation and event they were going to he would be pulling her back into that bedroom and making love to her all night with their prior arrangements forgotten.

"Hey Shawty. You looking good." Skillz whistled at Peyton as her wrapped a friendly arm around her.

"Well Skillz you don't look so bad yourself."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He laughed.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked as they pushed threw the crowd of people on the river court.

"You seen Hales yet?"

"No, not yet. You?"

"Nope. No Nate either." He said with a grin starting to spread on his face as he thought about what this could possibly mean for the couple.

"Well maybe that is good. Maybe they are talking." She said matching his grin.

"Yeah? Well if they are, they better be sorting out this whole thing. What ever it is."

Peyton nodded. "That's for sure."

Peyton and Skillz both looked to the "entrance" to the river court where Haley and Nathan were walking in together. They weren't all that close or even talking, but they were in each others presence and had obviously planned to walk in together. It was some progress they thought.

The two friends turned to each other and smiled before high fiving and walking back to their little group of friends.

"Brooke this is amazing." Peyton gushed to her friend as they sat and watched the boys run around the court playing ball.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Brooke said, obviously proud of herself.

"Thank you, for everything ." She said sincerely and pulled her closest girl friend into a tight hug.

"Hey Peyt, Brooke! You two in?" They boys yelled from the court.

The girls looked to each other and laughed. They nodded to the other as they slipped of their heel and the boys began to cheer as they walked on to the court.

"All right then. Peyton, Nathan, Brooke, and Skillz on one team and Luke, Junk, Fergie, and Jake on the other."

Skillz passed the ball unto Peyton who squealed girlishly and ran barefoot down the court, she passed it to the barefoot Brooke who put the shoot up. They all watched as the ball hit the back board and fell into the hoop.

The girls began to cheer for themselves and high fived.

They watched as Junk and Fergie made their way down the court around the boys and made a slam dunk.

Brooke passed the ball to Peyton who immediately got it taken away from her by Lucas. She gave him the puppy dog face, which he in turn was not buying.

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned up to his ear. "If you give me that ball I will make it worth your while." She husked sexily.

He visibly shacked and handed her the ball. "Sorry guys."

"Yes!" Peyton said happily and took the ball down the court weaving in between people. Nathan cam up behind and grabbed her by the waist lifting her in the air once they got to the basket. She laughed heartily as she dropped the ball right into the hoop.

They went on with this for almost an hour. Each side getting their shots.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton holding her tight, his attempt to playfully block her was working very well.

"Luke!" She withered in his hold, trying to break lose.

"Lucas turned her around so she was facing him and pressed a deep kiss to her mouth, settling her movements as she kissed him back deeply.

Brooke just shook her head as she watched her friends make out. She, unlike Junk, stayed quite.

"Hey Luke, you cheering for the other team now?" Junk yelled with a smirk plastered to his face.

Lucas smirked against her lips, but pulled away to reply. "Junk you got a girlfriend yet?" 

Ass they all Ohh'ed and Ahh'ed Junk stayed quite. He glared at the blonde and then started back into the game.

Lucas on the other hand could careless about the game. HE kept Peyton in his arms kissing her and letting his tongue creep into her mouth to massage hers.

"We win! We win! We win!" Brooke chanted cheerfully as she skipped around the losing team on the court.

Almost 20 minutes later after the girls, Nathan, and Skillz had finished bragging about there win. It was getting about time for everyone to leave. Jake, Fergie, and Junk had all left soon after the adults had, letting all the rest of the teenagers know they would see them tomorrow.

Everyone sat around the picnic tables laughing, joking, and talking about the wedding and all of the big changes ahead as their year started to come to an end as juniors.

Skillz and Bevin were sitting on one side of the bench with Haley beside them and Peyton and Lucas and Mouth across from them. The girls talking about the wedding details, while the boys talked about the NBA and their own basketball season as well.

Nathan and Brooke had disappeared over 10 minutes ago. Brooke was sitting down by the Lake with her legs up to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. Nathan sat down beside her and she jumped, slightly startled. She had know idea any one had followed her.

He sat down onto the cool grass and waited a few minutes. He could tell he had startled her. He was trying to find something to say to her, but he just didn't know what could be said to make this better for her.

"You shouldn't be down here with me." Brooke whispered after a moment, it was barely audible.

Nathan sighed. "Brooke… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got you wrapped up in to all of this, along with everything else. I've been trying to make it better… She just doesn't believe me."

Brooke nodded understandingly. She got up to leave and Nathan stood up quickly. He grabbed her by the arm forcing her to stay. He went to udder another apology, something, anything really that would make her feel better, but before he could udder a word he was interrupted.

"Well Nate, I was coming to look for you. I figured we should talk, but I guess this isn't really the first time I've walked in on something like this. I guess I shouldn't really be this surprised." Haley pushed her words out through her pain as she tried to keep the lump in her throat down and her tears at bay. She had easily slipped away from her conversation with Bevin and Peyton, who had started talking about their relationships. She'd went looking for Nathan in hopes of making things right and ended up here.

Brooke pulled her arm from Nathans grasp, "Haley… I…" Brooke chocked up.

"Save it Brooke. I can't believe you two. How could you? Right when I was starting to believe it wasn't true, right when I had started trusting you!" She yelled.

"Haley nothing happened." Nathan said frustrated. "We were just talking. Hales, I love you. You know that, just please." He begged.

By now everyone had left the picnic table and made there way down by the river after hearing the yelling they wanted to check and make sure every thing was okay, but it looked far from it.

"Nathan how can I believe you. I've caught you two together twice now, and you know it wouldn't be that bad if you could just talk to me and tell me why, but you can't give me a reason and it just hurts, Nathan…" Haley was freely crying by now, which had tears brimming in Nathans eyes and Brooke bawling. She had her arms protectively wrapped around herself trying to save herself from it all. This was a nightmare, she thought.

The group that had surrounded them gasped quietly at the surprise revelation. They had known Nathan and Haley had been fighting, but they had not known Brooke was part of it all. In fact the two girls hadn't talked much to began with, but now that they thought of it they had been surprisingly quite around the other lately. Brooke in general had been relatively quite, even missing a few days of school, but she would not talk about it. She brushed it off as best as possible and was her bubbly self most days.

"Haley! Will you please just listen to us!" Nathan yelled in frustration at this whole topic. Haley jumped at his outburst and would have yelled back but was cut off by him.

"We didn't do anything okay. Nothing has happened between us! I was trying to be a good friend because she was upset about… stuff. But God Haley _nothing_ happened!"

"Why would Brooke come to you for consoling, she has a best friend Nathan! Brooke?" Haley fired back then looked to the girl expectantly.

Brooke froze. "I, I'm, Uh…" She took a deep breath. "I just, needed some to talk to." She said lamely. She ignored the look of hurt in Peyton's eyes. Obviously she was wondering why her best friend hadn't come to her for whatever it was that had been bothering her.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Whatever Brooke. We all know that's a lie. There are a lot of people that you can talk to and my boyfriend wouldn't have been your first choice."

"Jesus Hales, leave her alone." Nathan said in aggravation. This earned him a glare from Haley as the rest of the group waited anxiously for an explanation to this madness that had unfolded. Haley went to make another bitchy comment but was cut off.

"I'm pregnant!" Brooke finally blurted out with tears streaming down her face; she wanted this all to end. Time to come clean of it all.

Everyone gasped.

The brunette took a deep breath and quietly chuckled bitterly while shaking her head. "I _was_ pregnant." She let those words sink in. It was the first time she had said them to anyone else but Nathan. "I told Nate because he was there during a break down and I knew he wouldn't judge me or ask billions of questions. He would just help me and let me be. He would let me deal with it on my own and in my own way." She admitted.

"Was pregnant?" Peyton whispered painfully.

Brooke nodded. "I miscarried. I found out to late and was drinking and, I, I was stupid." She said with pain evident in her voice. Sure she was too young for a kid; she couldn't take care of herself clearly. She would have more than likely opted for adoption, but the fact that she killed her baby hurt like hell.

"Brooke…" Haley whispered regretfully.

There was a beat of silence before Brooke continued. "You all wondered where I was for a week before, and then after Naley started fighting. Well. The week before it all I was drinking and Nate at a party. Nate found me passed out cold in the bathroom and brought me to the hospital, and that's where they told me. My mom had to be called and told of it all, she freaked. I was just speechless. After I locked myself in my room and wouldn't come out. When you found us Hales we were just talking about it all. It was the first time I had talked about it. Nathan was just being a good friend. I was going through a rough time. That's why I missed so much school. I wanted to regain myself. I wanted to show up back at school as my old self, I didn't want anyone else to ever know about it. You don't know how it feels, to have something ripped away from you before you even knew it was there. To know it was all your fault that you lost your own child." Brooke was crying steadily, so was everyone around her.

Nathan and Brooke had been the only two to know. It was suppose to stay that way, but then Haley had to walk in on them talking and jump to conclusions. Now everyone knew the truth.

Peyton, who had been wrapped in Lucas's arms, wiped her tears and walked over to Brooke engulfing her in a large hug.

The dark eyes girl cried into her friends shoulder. "Shhh, this isn't your fault Brookie. " She consoled. "You didn't know. No one blames you."

Brooke nodded and wiped her eyes. "Thanks . I know that now, it took some soul searching, but I'm okay. It's just hard to relive." She confessed.

The blonde nodded in understanding. Haley timidly walked over. "I'm so sorry Brooke. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions that night."

"Haley, it's okay. Really, it is." Brooke promised.

Haley nodded, she turned to Nathan and asked if they could go somewhere and talk. He nodded in agreement before waving to Brooke and telling Peyton and Lucas he would see them tomorrow.

Brooke left soon after, along with Bevin, Skillz and Mouth. Leaving the soon to be man and wife.

Peyton turned to the boy beside her, _her _boy, and couldn't help but smile. He returned with a sheepish grin and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he led them to the car.

"Crazy night, huh?" Lucas asked.

Peyton chuckled lightly and nodded into his shoulder. She sighed contently . "Let's get home. In case you haven't heard, _I'm_ getting married tomorrow." She smirked.

"Hmm. Really? Must be one hell of a guy."

She turned to him. Looking at him affectionately she let a sweet smile play on her lips. "You have no idea."

He pressed his lips to her gently and basked in the feeling. His girl was one of a kind, simply amazing. He couldn't ask for anything better.

….

**So there is chapter 2. **

**I know it has been forever, and I don't blame anyone for not wanting to, but please review and give me some inspiration to write more. At least let me know people are still interested in this story.**

**I will try my hardest to update soon if I get some good feedback.**

**Next Chapter will be the wedding!**

**Ready, set, review! **


End file.
